Foil embossing machines are conventionally substantial pieces of equipment located in a factory or printing shop environment. However there is a need, particularly for the preparation of important documents such as passports and cheques, for the security features to be applied locally and on a one-off basis to a document. This need could be satisfied by a desk-top foil embossing machine, and it is therefore an object of this invention to provide a stamping press which can be used on an intermittent basis, from a desk-top location in an office environment.